gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Multi128/Welcome to Game Ideas Wiki
|author= |developer=Sega |publisher=Sonic Team, Sonic Team USA Or Sega Studios USA |system=New Dreamcast New PC New Wii |ratings=Everyone |modes=Single Player Multiplayer Single Player Online Multiplayer Online |genres= Action Adventure }} Write the first paragraph of your article here describing your game briefly. It should mention details like what genre is is, what's exciting about the game, and how the game differs from the past installments. For extremely popular series (more than three unique game ideas based off of the series), a category page with a brief description of the series may be made. That's just a bonus note, though. You likely won't need that. Story When Sonic Greed has Diffused they cleaned out blood spill of Zare Slime Greed the Hedgehog uses time control little did he know it cost him to turm back into a baby again including his Friend Gaius Greed The Hedgehog had no choice because the planet was on the seas of blowing up by the power of Zare this is what happened in past Now that Sonic The hedgehog Greed The Hedgehog diffused Greed use the time crystal greed turn back into a baby and the rest of his friends that came to this world sonic carry baby greed back as he fall asleep but would you know Eggman Appeared in Eggman> said i'm not here to fight i'm here to take my baby home he's my son and i'm taking him home sonic he belongs to me Sonic Sonic Said i'm not here to take him from you if he wants to go home with you its his choice what do you want to do Gaius Eggman> i promise you Baby Gaius The Hedgehog i won't treat you as a garbage hedgehog or anything else i would change your diapers however you like i won't use that machine ever again to do it for you please i need you>.< i would never do anything to you ever again you are my special little hedgehog Sonic> Special little hedgehog Eggman when did you get on the floor and begging on your knees for your baby back Universe> look sonic i think he really means it sonic i see his tears coming from his eyes he's become fully attached to him he loves baby Gaius in true heart let's leave them alone and see what happens this is Gaius Father Sonic> whoa Eggman this is the first Time he's this way BabyGaius> daddy Eggman> who O.o yes BabyGaius>(｡･ˇ_ˇ･｡) you are a bad man but i cannoy change you i like you how you are (>_<) do want to go home (；´Д`/ with you i missed you daddy Eggman> there there let's go home BabyGaius i got special surprise waiting for you a welcome home i got lots of cookies waiting for you at the Ship BabyGaius> (*≧∇≦*) cookies)))))))))))))) i love cookies)))) Eggman> to next time suckers BabyGaius> next time Sonic we will be you Eggman> that my boy who said that BabyGaius> ha ha ha ha Eggman. ha ha bye lossers BabyGaius> yea lossers Sonic> those two are mostly a like and i hate to beat up a diaper that come from a rotten baby ^_^ will not yours BabyGreed BabyGreed> ^_^ (-^〇^-) (￣-￣) zzz Sonic> catch you later guys Commander Shorts> Thank You Sonic You Really Save the world and your baby to i Return Back to my Ship You can Keep the Key Card to get access to the base in the Mystic Ruins if i want you to come down to the City Square going to reward you a Metal the Metal of Heroes please be there tomorrow Sonic> yes be there Commander Commander Shorts>(-_^) you are wonderful Hero and baby to there is the ship it's time for me to go ? sand zare sand ?anyway Farewell Sonic until we meet again Sonic The hedgehog take care of your baby Star The Rabbit> hey Sonic wait what are we going to do with these two baby the healer Cabela Universe> Sonic we can't leave them here somebody got to take care of them Amy> sonic Sonic> Amy the world has been turned back to normal Sonic> Me and greed Just Stop That Crazy monster zare but that Monster just fell Core Slice the Planet in half we were on the edge of doom Amy> Sonic why did the planet blow up it was supposed to blow up if it was cut in half Sonic> that is very strange i don't know but i did hear commander shorts say the planet was frozen ?? Amy> you suppose the monster fell in Core and Frosted it Sonic> i don't know we left before that happen but he did turn to send when he was burning Amy??> Very Strange sight Sonic Wow You got baby sonic how dare you cheat on me Sonic> here we go again Amy> you found another Hedgehog and you cheat on me how dare you sonic Sonic> Amy)))))) Amy)))))) didn't cheat on you))))))) this is BabyGreed Amy> you me this BabyGreed what happened to him he's a baby again Sonic> the time crystal Reversed his Body i think the Chaos in him were also affected Amy> that means Chaos Emeralds Reversed they're weak again it will Cause him to have those Problems again every week nights of the babychaos Emeralds Sonic> what can we do to sue his pain in him Amy> i don't no Sonic> give me the baby Sonic> Hey i one to spend time with him i Know Sonic the guy needs his beauty sleep it's time to take him home and put him to bad in his crib BabyGreed> (oдolll) Amy>any he destroy that monster is time for him to put to bad in the crib BabyGreed> (>_<)aaa Amy> what is that o_o oh no the baby i said something he didn't like Sonic> you did Amy Amy> o_o; oh no BabyGreed> (；´Д`) WAAAAAHHH!!))))) Sonic> i think you need to give them back to me you are a spoiled parent Amy Amy> What-\- a Spoil Parents you're in for Sonic i will tear you apart Sonic> -\- not if you got baby crying in your hands O_o' oh Sonic> what are you going to do Amy> -_-' nothing Sonic i'm going home and putting him to bad BabyGreed>(T-T) waaa waahh!! Sonic> oh man there she goes i got to hand around Amy's House again in the City Square i can use the vacation in City Square again Star the rabbit> Sonic did you forget something that to baby Sonic> O_O one to tell you Star you look like a 4 years old rabbit Star The Rabbit> that's impossible i can 4 years i'm 12 years Universe> Star i think Sonic right you do look a little bit more younger here look at the mirror Star> oh noooooo)))))))))))))))) i can't believe this i even got passions to crying again (T-T) Universe> that Crystal reverse everyone it's ok Star the Monster is dead and he's not coming back Sonic> let take the baby to Amy's house and put them to bed they seem to be sleep to let go <.<' put them to bad to -_-' Sonic> whatever you say Universe Universe> i think it'll be great for BanyCabelas to be with BabyGreed in his crib Sonic> ok Universe let go To Amy House Universe> Right Sonic as universe and Sonic told Amy What happened Babygreed not happy to be back in the crib BabyGreed>-\- h g jk Cabela> you don't have to speak Baby talk if you're around me Greed i got powers that you can speak normal like i can if you're around me so speak normal you dumb baby BabyGreed>o_o-_- i'm sorry i thought they will keep the promise not to put me in a crib Cabela> you think an adult going to keep the promise BabyGreed> well yes Cabela> you dumb baby No they would just say that to get it in your head (T-T) look What happened to me i'm a Baby again and i don't like being in this crib to i feel the same way you do BabyGreed> it ok Cabela Cabela> look what you did to us you turn this all back into babys BabyGreed>we had no other choice the planet was about to blow we would have died (T-T) i don't go bob bob g nj Cabela> Greed BabyGreed o hf gg Cabela> Greed BabyGreed> gjjghjg Cabela> Greed)))))))))))))))) BabyGreed> (；_；) Cabela> get closer to me you're speaking baby talk again BabyGreed> oh sorry Cabela> i don't care what happens to us as long we're ok i will follow you to all the adventures with you there is so Much to see out there with Sonic and You i Love to trouble with him and see so much things that he sees it's a wonderful night in the moon is shining in are window Babygreed> yes it is Beautful ! why are you holding my hand Cabela> i want to share the moments together so when we grow up we will Remember this Moment do you feel the same way greed BabyGreed>...........(・_・) ?(^-^) Yes i do Cabela> O_O:your hand is getting hot BabyGreed>>.<' not again did things in my stomach one to come out it hurt Cabela> what is hurting BabyGreed My Stomach)))))) Cabela> lay down i will help you let me see what's inside of you what are those things inside of you ? wait minute things are familiare those are chaos emeralds you got all 7 chaos emeralds in you Doom> shadow you couldn't Destroy me so easily i Managed to get away from your attack i will destroy you Shadow The Hedgehog and i found someone did i'm going to bring back Zare all i need is the antidote to bring him back ha ha ha Zare fossil ha ha ha ha ha)))))) Sonic And Greed Avengers GX The Rise Chaos Fusion Characters And New Characters Sonic The Hedgehog Baby Greed The Hedgehog Super Baby Greed Super Sonic Super Sonic Level 1 New Super Baby Greed Level 1 New Super Baby Greed Level 2 New Super Baby Greed Level 3 New Angel Baby Greed Level 4 New Angel Baby Greed Level 5 New Super King Angel Sonic and Baby Greed Level 6 New Super King Angel Sonic and Baby Greed Level 7 New Super King Angel Sonic and Baby Greed Level 8 New Super Ultimate King Angel Sonic And Baby Greed Level 9 New Chaos fusion Super Master Ultimate Super GreedSonic Level 10 New Queen Jessica The Egypt Hedgehog Baby New Super Riders Baby Greed and Sonic Go Go Goooooooo Super White Wing Baby Greed In Tournament Race Finals Night/ will be the only to Fight BabyGreed Nightmares of Zare Gameplay Future The New Dreamcast PC New Multiplayer 1 or 2 to 4 Player Online or Offline it Can Run PC it Multiplayer TV Wide Screen Controller Desigh for any Control that runs on the system Keyboard and mouse can run on the system in the Future Phones and Tablets can be use to pick up a Chao you may use a Transfer Court this Game is For E for Everyone You may Play this game Under Your moms Condition this also has a block out movie You May Check Your Options and look for Block Movie and When you play the game it will skip Movie This model be very good for handing games in the future for all Systems this Game can run on the Best System Made that has a Transfert Cord this game is very good Game to be Made by Sega it has awesome Action Adventure you will be able to Wander Around the World like Sonic DX Now gameplay you be able to move a round the world and move the camera a round what makes pefect fit for you to look at the world City the game like 3d action Adventure you will be able to look up and down wherever you go zoom in and out jump and Spin Talk its where u chat sometimes you can pick up items Controls PC Keyboard Mouse any kind of controller Run PC That Runs For a Game a Transfer Cord> Tablet iPod Apple Tablet Apple iPod<( Dreamcast 2 Controls Dreamcast Transfer Memory Card The New Wii Exercising Controls can be useful the Game Normal Controls Can Be Use to play Transfer Cord To Nintendo 3DS and New Enemies And New Enemies Enemy of the Streets Zombies (New) Dark Lords (New) Demon of Zare Power (New) Enemy in the Casino (New) Joker Girls (New) Eggman Robot (New) Dr Sheila Robot (New) Bom bom Card (New) Baby capture pods/ these machines supposed to capture baby greed and baby gaius Eggman machine once you're in the pods you be put to sleep these are hard machines they will be in every game if he a baby are 2 capture Robot name call > Pink or Blue 1 Happy Rabbit E 70 12 Robot Pods 2 Smile Teddy Robot Pods E 70 13> Color Brown or Pink these robots\ these robots can be in all Stages and Zones and Worlds they are tough to beat / they can grab you even if you got rings all it takes is one shot to grab baby greed and baby gaius but gaius on team eggman but it could still be used if he ran away from home (New) Bad Time Clock the Transport Characters to the Nightmare World of their Dreams (New) Bosses Character And New Bosses Character Dr Sheila (New Boss) Eggman Baby Gaius The Hedgehog (New Boss) ----------------------------- Metal Sonic Cyber Metal Sonic (is evolution New) Mag Doom of Chaos (New boss) Vampire Returns of the Curse Chaos Emeralds (New Boss) (Evil ZareX 10 Returns by Doom)( Power Full New boss)